


Interlude

by jyonzu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Swallowing, I don't know the technical term for coming on someone's chest, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Underwear? What underwear, god so much nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyonzu/pseuds/jyonzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith was impulsive and determined; Shiro couldn't say he was surprised that Keith had suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the extraterrestrial forest-like environment surrounding the festival they had been invited to as esteemed Paladins of the universe's strongest weapon. It was the kind of thing Keith did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn!! I really needed yukata Sheith and tiddy worship, but a modern AU wasn't doing it for me so I kept them in space. God this is like 60% nipple play i'm sorry

"You really couldn't wait until later?" Shiro's voice was laced with a smirk.

Keith buried his face deeper into the crook of Shiro's jaw in response, dragging teeth along the delicate skin and earning a quiet hum that resonated against his lips.

"No guarantee we'll get to be alone for a while," Keith said, voice muffled, warm breath adding moisture to Shiro's skin that rapidly cooled in the night air, making him shiver slightly. His nipples would have reacted if they hadn't already been exposed and teased by Keith's fingertips.

"No guarantee someone isn't going to come looking for us." Shiro replied, ignoring the flimsiness of Keith's explanation. They had their own rooms on the castle-ship, after all, which was where they were headed after the festival was over. Keith just growled, his whole body applying pressure to Shiro; he pressed his thigh further against Shiro's groin while sliding his thumbs over both nipples and sucking more at Shiro's neck.

Keith was impulsive and determined; Shiro couldn't say he was surprised that Keith had suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the direction of the extraterrestrial forest-like environment surrounding the festival they had been invited to as esteemed Paladins of the universe's strongest weapon. It was the kind of thing Keith did. He had mumbled some half-assed excuse out loud, like "I forgot, I wanted to check out this thing over here," but it didn't seem to matter; Hunk and Lance were too busy discussing the logistics of an alien festival food they had been handed, Pidge was probably somewhere trying to figure out how the games were rigged and Allura and Coran were the only ones acting diplomatic - they were getting a tour of the festival and explanation of the planet's cultural history from the plump, three-fingered alien sage who seemed to be the local leader. Shiro had followed after Keith, Galra wrist in the other man's firm grasp, as he stomped into the woods - though Shiro wasn't sure if the hard, ridged surface behind him could be called wood.

"What did it for you?" Shiro asked, though he was pretty sure knew the answer. He liked coaxing Keith to talk about his desires rather than simply act on his urges. Keith was currently running his tongue along Shiro's collarbone, then down the middle of his chest, swirling a bit in the few hairs sprouted there. His hands cupped Shiro's pectorals, rubbing the taller man's expansive chest softly, yet hungrily, with a telltale tremble. Yes, Shiro had an idea why they were in this situation.

"You were about to bust out of your clothes," Keith said between soft bites. Shiro hissed as Keith closed his finger and thumb around his left nipple.

The traditional clothing they were wearing consisted of a simple robe tied with a wide sash and a pair of comfortable cloth slippers. The symbolism of the colored fabrics they were wearing - Keith, a deep blood red and gold; Shiro, dark silver with black trim - had been explained to them while they were being fitted, but they would have been hard pressed to remember at the moment. Shiro's large build had been something the alien tailors weren't prepared to deal with, and it was true that his robe was barely able to contain the impressive swell of his chest. Shiro had noticed Keith looking before the festival had even started.

"I had it under control," Shiro lied. He had picked a shooting game that used a slingshot-like projectile so that Keith could see him draw his arm back, straining the limits of his robe. It was around then that Keith had whisked him away into the alien woods and practically ripped the front of the robe open as if Shiro was a trollop in an old Western film.

Keith, apparently growing frustrated with Shiro's backtalk, cast him a dark look from where his head was dipped, still nibbling and tasting Shiro's chest. Pausing to make sure Shiro received his glare, his motions grew slightly more firm and deliberate, and he moved his mouth to one of Shiro's nipples. First he tongued it gently, swirling and lapping at the tender spot while stroking circles at the the other, but didn't pinch, bite or tease it yet. Shiro let a fluttering, shaky breath leave his lungs. Keith was serious and he needed to sit back and let him work, clearly.

When Keith rocked his hips forward, Shiro could feel the erection against his own hip; he could feel the heat of it even through both layers of their clothing. He shuddered as Keith began to suck rhythmically at his nipple, flicking his tongue over it as he teased the other with his fingers, and when he reached his other hand down to firmly palm Shiro's cock, Shiro's knees buckled a little.

Keith's mouth made a soft, wet noise as he paused sucking on Shiro's chest for a moment. "Get down and lean against here," he said, taking hold of Shiro's forearms. All Shiro could do was cock an eyebrow, breathless; Keith knew his weaknesses and when to exploit them. They both bent at the knees and Shiro reclined against the tree-like structure - it had a wider base than its spiraling trunk, and fluffy foliage like cotton in a shade of lavender.

Keith straddled Shiro's thighs and looked down at him. He splayed his fingers across Shiro's chest again, making sure two fingertips reached the two sensitive spots that had the power to make Shiro helpless, wiggling them a bit. He had immediately rolled up the wide sleeves of the robe when they'd gotten dressed earlier, which had gotten a few surprised looks from the alien hosts but luckily no outrage. Shiro didn't mind; seeing more of Keith's skin was never a bad thing, and the curves of his lean, toned arms shone softly in the light of the planet's moon. Having Keith above him like this, taking control of him, taking _care_ of him - it felt so comfortable, Shiro visibly relaxed, sighing as the corner of his mouth turned up.

"What?" Keith huffed.

"Nothing. You're hot."

Keith swelled a little and although the dim, blue-purple lighting of the forest concealed it, Shiro knew there was a flush creeping over his cheeks.

"So are you." he replied, tugging on both nipples as he lowered his head again. His tongue fluttered over each nipple in turn, and Shiro's head fell back, arousal jabbing at his groin, breathy sounds escaping into the cool atmosphere of the night. "You're so sexy. That's why I dragged you into the woods. That's why I'm going to come all over your fucking chest," he murmured against Shiro's skin. Keith didn't give him a moment between dirty talk and a firm bite, and Shiro groaned. His body arched involuntarily, pressing his chest even more into Keith's face.

Keith worked Shiro's nipples with more and more intensity, sucking and tonguing and nibbling at one while teasing and rolling the other in circular motions with a fingertip. Shiro sighed over and over, curling his fingers in Keith's long hair, scratching his scalp lightly - his left hand was better for this, since the prosthetic was too smooth for scratching - and earning a pleased moan that vibrated into his chest. His hips rocked and bucked up into nothing, the only friction available being the front of the robe itself, which Shiro dimly acknowledged wasn't too bad. He began to reach his mechanical hand down, trying to sneak it past Keith, who swatted it away. Shiro whined softly, the sound joining the little noises Keith's mouth made, sucking and releasing.

"Please," Shiro breathed, rocking his hips again.

"Yeah?" Keith responded, alternating nipples. Each suck and each flick of Keith's slick tongue sent more heat to Shiro's groin.

"Please," Shiro repeated. Keith raised his head and sat back on Shiro's thighs, his crotch nowhere near where Shiro wanted it to be. Keith stroked Shiro's pectorals again, running each fingertip from each hand over nipples that were wet from a hungry, relentless mouth.

"Please what?" Keith asked.

"Touch me," Shiro pleaded, trying to keep his voice low and not too plaintive.

For once, it seemed like Keith was planning on granting Shiro's wish instead of teasing him. A crooked smile lit up his face, and he moved one hand down to palm Shiro, leaving the other tweaking a nipple still. Shiro sighed, hips rising up to meet Keith's hand in slow rolls, and then felt Keith stroke the area around his hip, looking for the robe's edge. He found it, slid his fingers under, pulled the inner fabric aside impatiently and grasped Shiro's cock - burning hot, tight, heavy and smooth. Then he lowered his head to Shiro's chest once again.

It was as if a circuit had turned on, sending bursts of hot electricity in all directions from the two points on Shiro's chest to his cock. "Ah... _Keith_ ," he gasped, metallic fingers diving into Keith's hair this time. His hips wanted to buck wildly, but he managed to keep them at gentle, deep rolls into Keith's hand. It was almost too much, even when Keith's tongue slowed down and lapped at him ever so gently - that was somehow better than anything.

" _Baby_ ," Shiro breathed. He heard Keith give a sharp intake of breath, felt Keith suck hard, felt nails dig into his pectoral. Keith's hand worked him at a quickening pace. His hips shook. "I'm close," he finished.

"So sensitive," Keith whispered. Switching the angle of his hand around Shiro's cock, he moved his other hand to the soft, moss-like stuff on the ground next to Shiro to steady himself, and lowered his head to catch Shiro's lips.

Keith preferred deep, violent kisses, but he knew Shiro liked it when their lips locked and built delicious tension, when just the tips of their tongues slid together, their open mouths hanging close to one another, barely touching, hot breath mingling. Still, Keith couldn't help going in for a bite to Shiro's bottom lip. Shiro's breath hitched as he thrust up into Keith's hand so sweetly, his lips trembling, whispering small non-words in hot bursts out across Keith's lips.

Keith stopped stroking and sat up, pulling off of Shiro's lips slowly, leaving Shiro panting beneath him. Shiro realized that Keith was in fact intending to tease him after all, not interested in letting Shiro ride the first swelling wave towards climax, but hopefully the second or third.

"Baby," Shiro repeated softly, and Keith sighed at the pet name once again. Shiro struggled to speak, his voice coming out choked at first, then like a sigh. "We can't... fool around all night." Keith was positioning himself between Shiro's legs now, gently moving the robe aside and lifting and spreading Shiro's knees a bit.

"I know," he said, even as he began to run his mouth along Shiro's inner thighs. He brushed his lips along the taut muscle, nibbled here and there, and licked a long stripe from knee to groin before sucking kisses into the join of Shiro's hip. Shiro was suddenly _aching_ to feel the soft, wet sensation of Keith's tongue on his skin again - "Keith, wait," he said quickly. Keith looked up from where he hovered over Shiro's twitching, flushed cock. He said nothing, but raised his dark eyebrows quizzically.

"Do that again," Shiro groaned, head falling to the side, covering his face with his flesh-and-bone hand. He couldn't see the smug look on Keith's face but he knew damn well it was there.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Hurry-Up-We-Don't-Have-All-Night?" Keith teased. He sucked hard at a spot on Shiro's delicate inner thigh, but Shiro squirmed.

"Not that..." he managed, somewhat reluctantly because that _did_ feel pretty amazing. Keith continued dragging his teeth along Shiro's skin, curiously watching him attempt to form words. "The... licking thing."

Keith smiled. "Yeah?"

"Please, just a little. Then do whatever you want." Shiro's face felt fiery hot with embarrassment at his desperate-sounding plea. Keith was pleasantly silent, possibly because he was quite affected by Shiro's begging.

Keith's tongue felt amazing on him. Like a finger caressing him, but wet, twitching, more alive. It felt soothing and warm and irritatingly ticklish at the same time, and made Shiro want to buck his hips right off the ground. Keith obliged Shiro generously, running his tongue along swaths of muscle, tasting the salt between his legs, stroking his straining cock again, relishing in the helpless, breathy moans and tremors his actions produced. But Shiro could tell his patience was waning. He could hear Keith's stuttering breathing and was aware of the tremble in the hand that held his leg at any moment.

Shiro felt Keith stop what he was doing, but with a hand buried in his white forelock, wasn't able to see - which Keith needed to remedy.

"Look at me," was the command. Shiro let out a shaky breath and looked down between his legs.

Keith was holding Shiro's flushed, full cock, mouth hanging open and hovering above the smooth crown of it. His stare was intense, unmoving, electric. Shiro noticed the sheen of his wet lips. Keith's tongue emerged and pressed flat against the underside of Shiro's glans, wetting it, then his lips closed around it. Shiro groaned more loudly than he had this evening, fingers curling and scraping at the ground he was lying on. Keith was mesmerizing when it came to this act - he seemed to know what Shiro was feeling, thinking - always giving so much pleasure, only to shock Shiro moments later by giving even _more_. He always wanted Shiro to watch, and he always made the most beautiful expressions - long stares, lowered eyelashes, tongue lapping like a cat.

Keith swirled his tongue around the head of Shiro's cock a few times, half-lidded eyes still staring deeply. His head bobbed gently, moving gradually further down, then sinking all the way, nearly to the root, nearly swallowing it all, and pulling back up slowly, sucking hard. He continued this rhythm of teasing the head and taking the whole shaft, picking up some speed but still keeping the pace indulgently slow. Shiro's cock throbbed, his hips rolled desperately, and his vocal breaths and the sucking noises from Keith's mouth filled the otherwise heavy and quiet night air. The metal hand buried itself in Keith's hair again as Shiro's hips stopped thrusting, but trembled intensely -

"Keith, _baby_ , oh - _Keith_ \- I'm -"

Shiro felt the wave overtake him, felt himself tumble. Hot liquid spilled into Keith's mouth, but he welcomed it, milking Shiro through, swallowing around him until he felt his lover's body relax. Barely a tick passed before he pulled up, wiping his mouth with his wrist, and hurriedly stepped over Shiro's thighs so that he was straddling his waist. Shiro panted softly, fingers still curled loosely in his white crop of hair. Keith tugged the lower part of his robe open and finally let his cock swing free, groaning and letting his head fall back as he stroked it for the first time that evening.

"You're so good," Shiro whispered, face slack but smiling, eyes half-lidded. Keith bit his lip, pumped his cock, staring at the bite marks and wet sheen still clinging to Shiro's bare chest. The slack-jawed daze of arousal looked good on him, and Shiro stroked one of his thighs, taking in his expression, knowing and loving that he was the only one who ever - who had ever seen Keith like this.

"I can't believe you waited this whole time," Shiro continued, his left hand rising up to join Keith's. Keith whined, bringing his free hand to Shiro's chest with a slap, digging his fingertips into the firm but pliant muscle. His mouth fell open and his hips bucked forward into his and Shiro's fists.

"Feel good, baby?" Shiro said, coyly, energy creeping back into him after the draining crash of his climax.  
"Yeah," Keith replied obediently. Shiro licked his lips. He definitely liked to play with Keith when he was like this. It might have been called payback if Shiro didn't immensely enjoy what Keith did to deserve it.

" _Shiro_ ," Keith moaned, eyebrows slanting together, eyes fluttering closed for a moment, then back open.

In the brief tick that Keith's eyes were closed, Shiro arched his back invitingly and brought his left hand to his chest, framing a nipple between two fingers and squeezing lightly. At the same time he reached his mechanical hand under Keith's, pressing two hard knuckles into his perineum and palming his balls. Keith gasped, head falling back and nails leaving red marks on Shiro's skin. Shiro's mouth formed a half-smile, and he pushed his knuckles up rhythmically - one, two, three times, and that was it.

Shiro watched Keith's face as he came, dark bangs falling over his nose and forehead, cheekbones glowing softly in the moonlight. Hot droplets fell heavy onto Shiro's front, collecting in the center of the two mounds of muscle. A little bit slid up and over his collarbone, settling in the dip where his shoulder met his neck. After several shaking breaths, Keith's eyes opened again. He smeared some fluid still clinging to the tip of his dick onto Shiro's chest.

For a moment they did nothing, both dazedly trying to figure out how they were going to clean up the mess Keith had made of Shiro. Shiro broke the silence with "Um..." just as Keith shrugged and leaned down to lap Shiro clean. Shiro couldn't help but feel another telltale twitch in his groin already as Keith's tongue and lips moved against his skin.

They stared at one another for a moment, then broke out into smiles.

"Satisfied?" Shiro said, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah," Keith replied, grinning.

"Good, because the next time we get the opportunity, it's my turn to indulge."

Keith had a feeling this wasn't exactly going to be a fair exchange, and that he was probably going to end up folded in half while being pounded into Shiro's mattress, barely able to breathe and still begging Shiro for more. He didn't mind the idea.

\---

Keith was helping Shiro get his robe back in order when he let out a nervous sigh and made an odd face.

"What?" Shiro asked. Keith bit his lip.

"Um... There are..." he began, bringing a hand to Shiro's chest. "...marks." Sure enough, there were a few red welts and a bruise or two creeping out from underneath the silver cloth.

Shiro groaned. " _Keith_."

" _Sorry_." Keith gritted his teeth, tugging on the robe, moving up to demand a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: they came back and everyone clearly knew they were gone, Lance roasts them, Allura assigns them extra training drills to punish them for acting like horny teens.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this shameless PWP! hmu on tumblr @jyonzu


End file.
